


Safe Haven

by ThoughtsOfDarc



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfDarc/pseuds/ThoughtsOfDarc
Summary: After a mission gone bad, Bucky and Steve finds a safe place with you





	Safe Haven

You were an Avenger, you were bound to ease fear and troublesome thoughts from people. It was your job to make people feel safe and you knew that the public looked up to you.

You knew that little boys and girls slept well at night, knowing that you were there to look over them. Maybe not literally, but at least figuratively speaking…

You were the reason why people felt safe in life.

But, you had never imagined that that would extend to superheroes too…

—

It all started on a mission. A bad one to say the least.

You had been in an ambush and only barely made it to the mini-jet that Stark had made for 2-4 people missions. Bullets had flown right beside your head up until the second the door had closed and Bucky had made the Jet take flight.

You all thought you were safe then, but a bad mission is a bad mission.

It started snowing… Badly. And you were still over enemy territory. Both Bucky and Steve swore under their breaths when the snowflakes became larger and multiplied in number several times. After only 5 minutes it was almost impossible to see out the windows of the little jet.

“We are still half an hour away from being in friendly territory, but if the snow keeps coming like this, we won’t make it much further than to the next five minutes, no matter how good Tony’s gadgets are” Bucky muttered as he squinted his eyes to look between the snowflakes.

Just as he finished his sentence, F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice came through “Mr. Barnes, I’d like to lead your attention to the missile coming towards you from the left. There’ll be an impact in less than 60 seconds”

You leaned in between the two seats on the front, where your friends were trying to steer the jet safely through the snowstorm.

“Please tell me you can out-smart that missile Buckster?!” you asked with concern.

“I’ll do my best, Doll”

And he did… But his best wasn’t good enough.

The missile hit the backend of the little jet, making you fall towards the earth in a rapid speed.

Steve jumped out without a chute, just as he always did. Bucky showed you out in the last second and followed right behind you right after.

As you fell to the ground, you prayed that your parachute would bring you safely to the ground, despite the heavy snow.

It did… Almost.

The impact with the ground was harder than you expected, since you couldn’t see the ground because of snow. On impact something in your foot snapped and a scream left you, as if the pain would lessen by the sound.

On the plus side, the scream made Bucky and Steve find you in the white masses, and the three of you started to make your way away from the crash-side. If the enemy was nearby it wouldn’t do any good to stay close, even though the flames from the burning jet could warm your bodies.

Steve called back home to let them know what had happened, and to call for backup and extraction from where you where. Natasha had told him they would come as soon as possible, but for now the snow was too heavy and you where on your own.

She did point you in the direction of a hunter’s cabin in the woods nearby.

But the thing with Natasha was, when she said nearby, she meant 3 miles uphill, in a dense forest with heavy snowfall and you with a foot that was probably broken. But then again, it was better than to stay in the cold or to be captured by the enemy… and there was enough room around the cabin for a jet to land, when they came to pick you up.

It took longer than expected to go there, and the snow didn’t stop. On the contrary, it fell so heavily that even in between the trees there was a deep layer of snow on the ground.

“If I knew there would be snow on this mission, I wouldn’t have gone!” Steve muttered angrily under his breath, as he got a better hold of you and helped you up a little hill.

“Oh s-s-shut it Caps-s-sickle… You at least have the s-s-serum in your blood, making you run hot!” you snapped back. You knew that it was the cold that made you frustrated, but at that moment you didn’t really care. You were so cold, that you were sure your butt had fallen off.

“I didn’t know we had Stark with us on this mission….” Bucky chuckled “Capsickle? Really, Y/N?”

“You s-s-shut it t-t-too B-Bucky!” you said through clattering teeth

The guys kept dragging you along, halfway carrying you. And though you felt their body heat from either side of you, you felt your strength fading away… quickly.

“Y-y-you s-should just leave m-me h-h-here g-guys! I-I c-can’t keep g-g-g-going!” every fiber from your body was drained by now and all you really wanted, was to curl up in one of those large soft snow piles and just sleep.

“That would be so immensely stupid, Doll… The cabin is right there!” Bucky said as he scooped you up and carried you the rest of the way there.

—

Inside you where sat on an old bed where Steve wrapped you in every single old musty blanked he could find. Bucky calculated that it was safe enough to light a fire in the old wooden stove and try to get some heat into the old leaking wooden cabin.

You watched the guys work, your teeth still clattering despite the 8 blankets that Steve had wrapped you in. You could feel the air getting warmer, as the fire in the stove heated up the place and yet, your body refused to get warm.

“Shit Doll… You are still way too cold” Bucky said with a worried look on his face. Steve noticed too and walked over to sit beside you as he started to rub you, up and down your arms and back, over the blankets.

“There’s one thing that makes you warmer faster…” he said looking at you with his ice blue eyes.

“Y-y-yeah? W-what’s that? I d-d-don’t suspect you have a b-bottle of Whiskey hidden a-a-anywhere?” you said half chuckling, making Steve roll his eyes “No Y/N… Body heat. It’s the best source to getting warm”

Bucky nodded “It’s true Doll… And we really do need to get you warm before your body goes into shock and shuts down… Your lips are still blue!”

Your eyes widened as you heard your friend’s proposal.

“Nu-uh! T-t-there’s no w-way I-I-I-I’m getting naked in a b-b-bed with y-y-you!” you stammered out, feeling a little warmer by the thought alone.

Bucky started to laugh and Steve looked somewhat mortified, that you would think he wanted you naked in bed with him… Here of all places!

“No… Doll!” Bucky started but couldn’t finish because of laughter. Steve took over, when he had himself under control again “Y/N, you don’t need to get naked… Buck and I are just gonna lay on either side of you. Sure we’re gonna be real close, but you can keep your clothes on, don’t worry” even he had a sly smirk on his lips now, finding your reaction funny.

You eyed the two super soldiers for a moment, but when you felt a cold shiver, that you could not control what so ever, run through your body, you agreed.

The bed wasn’t that big, so you where indeed close. But when you felt the heat from the guys on either side of you, you didn’t mind the slightest.

For a long time you all lay there, listening to the dull silence that heavy snowfall always brings. The fire crackled in the stove and soon there was a wonderful calmness falling over everything.

“By a mission gone bad, this isn’t the worst way to end the day” you chuckled, when you had finally gotten control over your clattering teeth “I’m sure a lot of those fan girls of yours all over the world wouldn’t mind being me right now”

Steve rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his lips. Bucky nudged your shoulder and said “Don’t get used to it, Doll… This is a onetime thing” as he winked at you.

“Oh, Barnes… you will be the one that comes crawling back for more snuggles” you said with a giggle just as a shiver run through you once more.

“That’s it… Turn over on your side. We need to be closer” Bucky said and motioned for you to turn your back to him.

Steve moved a little, making room for you in the nook of his arm, so you where resting halfway up against him, with your head on his chest. Bucky moved closer and wrapped his arm around your waist, cuddling as close to your back as humanly possible, causing his head to nest against your neck.

“I told you that you would be the one who wanted more cuddles” you said with a smirk. You felt the rumble in Steve’s chest when he tried to stifle a laughter, and felt Bucky’s fingers dig into your side making you squeak as he said “Just shut up and get warm”

You could hear the smile on his lips, as he said it.

Once again, silence fell over you and the sound of the steady beating of Steve’s heart made you drowsy. You where finally feeling warm and the two super soldiers on either side of you, made you feel safe too.

You shifted slightly to position your arm better, when you heard a low mumbling followed by a deep sigh, indicating that the man was fast asleep. You tried to raise your head to look back at Bucky, but his tight grip around your waist and the way you lay against Steve made it impossible. It didn’t matter, Steve answered your unspoken question.

“He’s fast asleep… I haven’t seen him so peaceful in ages” his voice was no more than a whisper near your ear, and you couldn’t help but to smile. Bucky needed the rest, you had heard his screams of terror from the nightmares some nights, and you knew they were more common than not.

“Let him sleep then… He needs it” you whispered back, and felt Steve’s lips against your hair “Thank you Doll”

“You should sleep too, Steve. I’ll stay awake and keep an ear out for anything strange” you whispered to the big man by your side. There was a few seconds of silence before he said “Are you sure? I can stay awake instead?”

You knew that Steve didn’t get much sleep either. Ever since they woke him from the ice, he had had trouble sleeping and you felt like you owed them both for getting you to the cabin.

“I’m sure. Get some sleep Captain… That’s an order”

“Yes Ma'am” he chuckled against your hair and you felt his grip around you tighten a bit too. It didn’t take long before both men where fast asleep.

You did stay awake, for a long time. But somewhere along the night, the crackling of the fire, their steady breathing and the calming sound of Steve’s heartbeat must have lulled you to sleep too.

All three of you where rudely awaken by Clint’s loud voice calling out to Nat “Would you look at that? Here we are, thinking we are going on a rescue mission to get our teammates back, and then we just find them all snuggled up in a warm cozy bed”

Nat’s smirk made you want to smack her upside her head, but you where just too happy to see your friends, knowing that you could finally go home.

In the jet, Clint eyed up Bucky for a minute, while he was tending to your foot and said “You look like a happy old man. Did something else happen in that cabin that I need to know about?”

The devilish smile on his lips told you exactly what he thought had happened, and you leaned forward to smack him on the side of his head, earning a loud “Hey, ouch!” from the archer.

Bucky just smiled at him, which was very uncommon and you actually expected a rude comment back.

But instead he just smiled and said “Nah, I just feel good for once. I had the best sleep I’d had in a very long time!”

Steve sat down beside you and nodded “Yeah, me too actually. Can’t remember if I’ve ever slept this good”

Clint looked at Steve, then at Bucky and then at you, who was sitting there with a little smile on your face. A happy feeling in your gut, knowing that your friends were feeling good for once, despite a shitty mission.

“Yeah, I am not buying that… Something happened!” Clint said, only barely ducking out of your reach when you tried to slap him again.

—

Your foot was broken… Both the Talus and the Calcaneus where shattered, and most doctors would probably have told you, that your foot would never heal properly again, but Tony and his gadgets could fix you and you where forever grateful for that.

You did however have to spend a few weeks on full rest. Meaning that you where in bed most of the day, only getting up to get something to eat, or to go to the bathroom.

You got to watch a lot of TV and read a lot of books and no more than a week later, your night and day routine had shifted so much, that you didn’t know what time of day you were awake and when you were asleep.

That might be why you one night heard a soft knock on the door. You checked the time and it was way past midnight… That meant it was probably one of two people. Bucky or Steve…

“It’s open!” you called out and you watched as the door slowly opened and a head full of long dark hair peeked in.

“I didn’t know if you were asleep, Doll” Bucky said with an almost shy smile on his lips “Can I come in?”

You smiled, patted the bed beside you and said “Of course… You know my door is always open for you Buckster. Are you okay?” your smile turned to concern when you notices the dark circles around his eyes.

He nodded and closed the door behind him, before he came over and let himself flop down on the bed beside you “Yeah, I’m okay. Just tired…” he muttered with his head halfway buried in your pillow.

“Nightmares again?” it was a question, but it sounded more like a statement, because you already knew the answer. He yawned and nodded.

“It’s okay. You just settle down and watch this super boring sitcom with me and I promise you, you will be asleep in 5 minutes. He smiled at you, grateful for not turning him down at the door. He needed the company, and ever since that mission gone so horribly wrong, he had found some kind of peace by hanging out with you.

You didn’t mind, you cared for the dark-haired, blue eyes soldier and you where just happy to be able to give him that peace of mind. Even if it was just for a little while.

You watched the show and it really was boring, but Bucky didn’t sleep despite his heavy eyelids.

Both of you jolted at the low knocking on the door, giving you a slight shock. After a deep breath to steady your heart you called out "It’s open” and as you had already guessed, Steve popped his head in.

“Hey, I heard your TV was on so I figured you where awake. Can I come in?” You smiled and patted the other side of the bed, just like you had when Bucky had knocked earlier.

“What are you watching?” he asked, his eyes heavy from the lack of sleep.

“It’s a sitcom… It’s really boring. I don’t know how it can have this many seasons and be this lame” you said, as you made yourself comfortable between the two large super soldiers.

“It really is… I’ve watched about half an hour now with Y/N, and I haven’t even lifted my lip in an attempt of a smile” Bucky said as he nuzzled closer to you, stealing your pillow and closing his eyes.

You chuckled at Bucky “I told you, that you would be the first one to come begging for a snuggle”

He huffed in mock insult telling you to shut up, but once again the smile on his lips was way too obvious in his words.

“Sounds like the perfect sleep aid then” Steve chuckled at your banter and lifted his arm for you to move under it.

“Absolutely… Welcome to the world of sleep. Where we find the most boring TV shows and fall asleep as they run” you yawned, already hearing Bucky’s breathing becoming heavier.

It didn’t take long, before you found yourself in the exact same position as you had been in the Cabin.

You resting your head on Steve’s rising and falling chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, his arm around you hugging you closer to him. Bucky at your back, his arm draped over your waist holding you close, as he has his nose buried in your neck and a soft snoring leaving him.

That was the first night at home where the two soldiers came to you, to find some peace and escape from their nightmares. But it wasn’t the last time…

Whenever the nightmares got too bad, or when the missions got to rough, the two soldiers always came to find peace and comfort with you.

In you, they had found a peaceful safehaven…


End file.
